De primeras veces
by Cat Carrie
Summary: [Drabbles/Viñetas] Pudo ser ella o pudo ser él, cualquiera pudo dar el primero de todos los primeros pasos. Conjunto de pequeños primeros momentos. [Kenyako]
1. La primera vez que ella confió

Porque quiero, porque puedo, porque era necesario.

No sé cuántas viñetas haga, cuántas serán apegadas al canon y cuántas cosa mía. No sé si logre mi cometido en esto o falle miserablemente. Quería una excusa para escribir Kenyako de ese que derrite el corazón (y espero que no las retinas). En fin, las primeras viñetas estarán basadas en cosas de la serie. Viñetas independientes con una secuencia lógica de tiempo.

* * *

 **De primeras veces**

 **La primera vez que ella confió**

 _ **Palabras: 556**_

.

.

.

Eran apenas unos niños, muchas veces se jugaron la vida salvando dos (o más) mundos como si se tratase de clases extracurriculares. Nadie les daba las gracias; alguien allí decidió que ellos eran _especiales_ y les cargaban la tarea como si se tratara de un deber, como si alguien les diera una remuneración, ¡es más! ¡Era casi como si los agradecidos con todo eso debieran ser _ellos_! Pero lo asumieron todo con paciencia de santos, no sin eventuales roces entre ellos como compañeros de equipo, pero lo hicieron.

El deber debe cumplirse, guste o no, era lo que su sociedad individualista les ha venido imponiendo desde que fueron capaces de sostenerse en dos pies y armar una frase con más de tres palabras.

Para Miyako no era la excepción; era la menor de un total de cuatro hijos y sus padres ponían muchas expectativas en ella, dado que desde pequeña demostró una capacidad de aprendizaje _fácil_ , ¿qué niño de doce años sabía reparar aparatos electrónicos? ¡Era el pequeño orgullo! Ken sabía de antemano que el mundo constantemente lo estaba estudiando, más ahora que _había dejado de ser un prodigio_. Había vuelto a su viejo ser.

Él no esperaba el perdón y ella quería creerle, Dios sabe cuánto deseaba creerle, pero su razón constantemente le recordaba su larga lista de pecados cometidos.

«Ese no era él», se decía a veces, «pero, sin dudas, algo esconde», trataba de convencerse. ¿Qué voz tenía razón y cuál estaba equivocada? Más que nunca, el conflicto corazón-cabeza le fue tan doloroso. Es que un niño promedio de doce años no debe pasar _esa clase_ de interrogantes. Menos cuando se trata de alguien cercano a su edad. Todo sería más simple si hubiera sido otro, todo habría más simple si él no hubiese cambiado jamás de bando.

—¡Deja de ser tan estúpida, Miyako! —Se regañó, la dureza con la cual se regañaba a sí misma dejó de piedra a su compañero digital por unos segundos—. Él _ha cambiado_.

Se lo repetía hasta el cansancio. Si su corazón creía, ¿por qué su cabeza se negaba a hacerlo? ¿Cuestión de lógica? ¿Los recuerdos? ¿Las heridas que su propio compañero llegó a sufrir? Posó sus ojos allá lejos, donde su digimon luchaba con todas sus fuerzas. Su propia inseguridad se contagiaba a su compañero.

«¿Y te dices heredera del amor y la pureza? El amor no juzga, un corazón puro cree.»

No fue cien por ciento consciente de todo el conflicto en sí, pero bastó que llegaran a sus oídos, de parte de alguien más, las siguientes palabras:

«Ken estaba en lo cierto».

Una sensación cálida, como cosquillas en el pecho, llegó tras la primera vez en que ella pudo confiar en él. Luego de eso, ella lo supo; desde aquel momento y para siempre, no dudaría más de él. Y el deseo de volverse compañeros, por primera vez, latió fuerte entre sus costillas. La primera vez que pudo mirarlo con ojos suaves tras que cayera la máscara que lo escondía en una falsa crueldad. La primera vez que el temor se transformó en otra cosa, similar a la confianza.

La primera vez que ella quiso llegar a conocerle de verdad, que quiso llegar a ser su amiga, compartir mucho más que la incansable lucha por mantener el frágil equilibrio de ese mundo y del suyo. Así como ella confió en él, esperaría sus acercamientos.

— 1 —

* * *

Juro que lo veo acá y deja de convencerme, haha. ¡Como sea! Dedicado a todos los fans del Kenyako.

Gracias por leer.

Carrie.


	2. La primera vez que él se sintió apoyado

Gracias a quienes dieron follow o fav a esta historia. Como de costumbre, escribí por quitarme las ganas. Y será lo más canon que me vean haciendo. ¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

 **La primera vez que él se sintió apoyado**

 **Palabras: 381**

.

.

.

 _Otra vez._

Era como esas pesadillas que nunca iban a terminar. Las sufría siempre desde que su mente había vuelto a la normalidad, el falso valor de su falsa bravuconería se había esfumado y se dio cuenta, de improviso, que estaba despojado de toda defensa ante sus propios miedos. Eran sólo él y Wormmon. Y ni tanto; su compañero entendía a medias, el sentimiento iba más allá de la culpa por todas las atrocidades que hizo sin ser él del todo.

No se dio cuenta cómo llegó con ellas, pero no estaban en el mismo bosque. A Miyako parecía no afectarle del todo, por muy sensible que fuera, ¿sólo Hikari y él sentían los llamados? Algo debía de tener esa chica que parecía protegida. Como un aura invisible a los ojos humanos, como si aquel corazón fuese tan puro que era inmune a toda clase de maldad.

No es que ignorase sus intentos por animarles, no es que la considerase molesta, pero el ruido de las olas era superior al de su voz, quizá lo mismo le sucedía a Hikari, ¡oh, cómo quería que ella entendiera aquello! Miyako actuaba de forma espontánea y parecía poder controlar sus propios miedos, como si supiera cuál sería el siguiente paso.

 _Más o menos_. Acabó junto con Hikari en mitad del abismo y él, tan aterido como un becerro recién nacido, sin saber exactamente a dónde dirigirse o cómo subirlas, su mente era más una masa oscura de ruido e ideas atropelladas. No pudo dar atajo a ninguna y terminó deshecho en pánico. Y, aun así, ella no le juzgó. Es más, ella cargó con la responsabilidad de todo lo sucedido. Le dedicó una sonrisa, una de esas que dice _aunque no te entiendo, te apoyo._ Y no sólo él notaba aquello.

La calidez fue suficiente para llegarle a él y hacerle sentir, por unos momentos, una plena paz que no supo identificar en su momento, como si aquel estrecho camino, de pronto, ya no lo estuviera caminando en soledad. Fue esa sensación de regocijo la que experimentó la primera vez que supo que ella lo estaría apoyando, fue esa sensación de paz saberse acompañado.

Ella estaría allí, delante de él, marcando el camino, ayudándole a caminar en las zonas más escarpadas.

Apoyándole siempre.

 _Siempre_.

 **— 2 —**

* * *

Pensaba esperar reviews para publicar, pero ¿para qué? xD

Carrie.


	3. La primera vez que ella lo hizo reír

Inspirada en uno de mis momentos favoritos de _toda_ la serie. ¡Gracias por interesarse en este humilde conjunto!

* * *

 **La primera vez que ella lo hizo reír**

 **Palabras: 351**

.

.

.

Si debía reconocerlo, era la primera vez que realmente se sentía _parte_ del equipo. Ver el rostro sonriente de su madre era lo más gratificante de todo. Él siempre había estado prácticamente solo, fuera del entorno familiar, fuera de su propio compañero, se sentía completamente sucio como para poder acercarse a otros y poder mostrarse abiertamente, pero, ¿quién era realmente él? Ya, dejando de lado el asunto de las Semillas de la Oscuridad, no era más que un chico normal. No tenía muchas cualidades, según él.

 _La gentileza, por sí sola, no es una cualidad, Ichijouji_ , repetía su mordaz consciencia que no le dejaba ni un respiro, ni de noche ni de día. Trataba de poner atención a las cartas de juego en sus manos e impregnarse de esa ligera alegría que los empapaba a todos. Se sentía un verdadero inadaptado.

 _Sólo déjate llevar_ , le había aconsejado, previamente a esa reunión, su progenitora. Mamá Ichijouji sabía que el pequeño que le quedaba sólo era tímido. Y que, con el empujoncito correcto, sería capaz de comportarse como un niño más, en las cosas buenas y en las cosas malas.

Suspiró, volvió a tomar aire hasta sentir que su pecho se inflaba y volvió a dejar escapar el aire entre sus labios, lo hizo con todo el disimulo que fue capaz de emplear, pero los alegatos de _ese par_ le interrumpieron en sus pequeñas cavilaciones.

Y, sencillamente, fluyó. Ni siquiera sabía a ciencia cierta de qué iba su discusión —más bien, los gritos de Miyako a Daisuke—, pero sintió las irrefrenables ganas de reírse. Reírse a carcajadas, rió hasta que le dolieron las mejillas y el abdomen, hasta que sintió unas pocas lágrimas en los ojos.

Había resultado, por sobre todo, liberador, como si el estrés acumulado durante meses se hubiese desvanecido por arte de magia.

— _Ken-kun se ve muy lindo cuando sonríe así_ —dejó de reírse sólo para terminar completamente avergonzado.

Era el primer cumplido que le otorgaban a su _verdadero_ yo, era la primera vez que se reía hasta llorar.

Y era la primera vez que agradecía con la mirada.

— 3 —

* * *

Perdón por esto.

Carrie.


	4. La primera vez que ella lo comprendió

Esta puede que sea más subjetiva, no sé... ustedes juzgarán.

* * *

 **La primera vez que ella lo comprendió**

 **Palabras: 503**

 **.**

 **.**

La empatía no era su fuerte, pero lo intentaba, en serio. Sentía pena por el sufrimiento de los demás, pero _sentir_ por los demás, no era algo de ella. No al menos siendo apenas una chiquilla. Y el cielo sabe cuánto le gustaría ser capaz de ponerse en los zapatos ajenos y, sí, entender qué les pasaba, porque con compadecerse no bastaba.

A ella no le gustaba ser el único "libro abierto", porque todos —incluso Hikari— opinaban que comprender a Miyako era la cosa más sencilla del mundo: bastaba con observarla un momento, las emociones afloraban con una facilidad que a la misma Inoue le generaba malestar, pero tampoco las querría ocultar; tan sólo disimularlas mejor.

Y, en el otro lado de la balanza, estaba Ken. Sí, siempre manifestaba sentirse culpable o poco especial, pero, ¿qué más? Él era más difícil de descifrar. Y a Miyako, nunca le ha gustado quedarse con las dudas, ¡menos con la curiosidad insatisfecha! Quería saber qué pensaba realmente él, pero siempre parecía existir un muro invisible y alto entre los dos. No, era más allá de la curiosidad, era un deseo _genuino_ por conocerle mejor.

Apenas vio las manos de Hikari tomándose a su brazo, fue como si su propio cuerpo supiera qué le tocaba hacer. No imaginó que sólo por _darle_ fuerzas, llegaría a comprender tanto.

 _El miedo, las dudas, la culpa, la inseguridad_. Y algo más, algo que renovó sus propias fuerzas: un valor allí, escondido, detrás de otros cuantos sentimientos de culpa. El escalofrío que recorrió su espalda no fue por el portal oscuro ante sus ojos, no fue por Demon, fue más que eso.

 _Sintió su miedo_. No como si lo hubiese asimilado por mimetismo. Fue tal como si, por espacio de varios segundos que parecieron minutos, ella y él, ellos y él, fueran solo un ser. El miedo de uno en seis. El miedo de seis en uno. Pero estaba también el valor que unos a otros se transmitían, el valor de un corazón que se ha cansado de vivir escudado entre miedos y sentimientos negativos, un corazón valeroso que espera, de forma impaciente, integrarse a los otros, el enorme deseo de hacer las cosas bien, no por él, por los demás, la bondad más profunda que puede alguien profesar.

 _Ahora, queda seguir_. Todos se soltaron y se dedicaron palabras y miradas de aliento, para volver nuevamente a la acción y trazar planes a seguir en el corto plazo, todavía quedaba un largo camino en su misión —casi apostolado— contra la Oscuridad.

Pero, algo había cambiado para siempre en el corazón de Miyako. Algo, muy pequeño, ese algo que despertaba con lentitud.

 _Fue capaz de comprenderle, de sentir lo mismo que él sintió_. Antes de volver a casa, le sonrió y Ken, pese a la fatiga de ponerse al límite momentos atrás, pudo devolverle la sonrisa.

Para ella, alguien que deseaba ser empática y no lo lograba, fue la primera vez que pudo ponerse en el lugar de alguien en su totalidad.

 **— 4 —**

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí.

Carrie.


	5. La primera vez que él la consoló

Supongo que ya no queda canon-canon y hay que entrar al fanon o lo que yo misma interpreto.

* * *

 **La primera vez que él la consoló**

 **Palabras: 419**

.

.

.

 _Todo había llegado a su fin_. Tenía el corazón en un puño por todo lo que experimentaron, el miedo de una posible derrota, el auténtico terror al ver cómo VelialVamdemon se deshacía de sus _subordinados_ , ¡el maldito truco mental! Estaba agotado, Dios sabe cuán cansado estaba. Quería llegar a casa y desahogarse hasta que le diera sueño y poder dormir, de milagro podía mantenerse en pie y hablar y aconsejar a los otros chicos, _los nuevos camaradas_.

Un poco más atrás de él, un llanto inconsolable lo detuvo de todos sus propósitos; adiós a irse luego a casa, adiós a cualquiera fuera la propuesta de Daisuke… no podía ignorarla. No después de todas las veces que ella lo intentó animar, lo hizo entrar en razón o le dio motivos de risa. Aunque fuera poco y él fuera malo consolando (usualmente acababa con muchas ganas de llorar), no podía simplemente irse e ignorarla. Sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su pantalón y se acercó a ella, dubitativo. Medio sonrió con timidez, tocándole un brazo.

—Miyako-san… ten… —apretó los labios y estiró el pañuelo hacia ella, ampliando la sonrisa—. Oikawa-san habría sido el primer adulto miembro del _equipo_.

Miyako dudó unos segundos, colocándose nuevamente el sombrero y quitándose los anteojos para secarse las lágrimas tras susurrar un escueto "gracias", Dios, no paraban. No hacía más que secar las que había y ya estaban cayendo más y más.

—E-es todo tan absurdo, Ken-kun, sé que estará con nosotros para siempre pero no puedo no llorar —también era liberarse del estrés de la última batalla, porque _casi, casi_ no lo cuentan dos veces—. Y no puedo no sentirme mal por ellos dos, fuera como fuera, _nadie_ merece morir de esa manera…

Algo en su interior se movió como se mueven los engranajes de un aparato complicado, como si hubieran estado quietos durante sus once años. Tomó sus manos y la miró a los ojos, quitándole el pañuelo y siguiendo él con la tarea de limpiar sus lágrimas.

—Creo que acabo de descubrir otro corazón gentil, no eres tan despistada como piensas, Miyako-san —sonrió sonrojado, apretando sus manos y mirándole directamente a los ojos.

Los corazones gentiles son fuertes, pero necesitan un soporte de vez en cuando. Ella había sido el soporte del suyo de muchas formas en estos últimos meses y ahora, a él le tocaba sostener el suyo durante un rato.

La primera vez que Ken la consoló, Miyako consideró que ya no tendría razones para sentirse triste, nunca más.

— 5 —

* * *

Ya veremos cuánto escribo en total, si ocho o diez.

Carrie.


	6. La primera vez que ellos lo notaron

Aquí me fui a la mierda del canon, pero, who cares? Hace mucho no actualizaba (no llevo la cuenta, to be honest). Tras una larga sequía creativa, esta viñeta se escribió sola, prácticamente. Quise explorar el punto de vista de terceros.

Gracias a todos los que están siguiendo esta colección que nació como mero capricho.

* * *

 **La primera vez que ellos lo notaron**

 **Palabras: 627**

.

.

.

Sintió una punzada algo extraña en la boca del estómago cuando se agruparon alrededor de ella para felicitarla, sostenía un ramo de camelias que les fue dado a todas las niñas de su clase, una flor de papel, que imitaba a un ramillete de cerezos, prendida de la solapa de la chaqueta. Abril todavía estaba frío, el cielo más alto y más azul que nunca. Los chicos le daban palmadas en el hombro y le comentaban de todo, que sería una pasada si quedaba en la misma escuela media que los mayores, que estaría al lado de Koushirou en el club de informática, que se vería fea con el uniforme (ese comentario vino del estúpido de Daisuke, lo sabía, ¡lo sabía!), entre otras cosas que dejó de escuchar cuando un grupo de chicas comenzó a cuchichear de manera agitada.

— _¿Pero qué hace aquí Ichijouji-kun? —Preguntó una de ellas, abrazando sus flores._

— _¡Ah, sería tan genial que viniera a verme a mí! —La otra soltó una risita baja y un suspiro soñador._

— _Tonta, ¿cómo sería eso posible…? Je, je, je… te haces muchas ilusiones, Tomoka-chan._

— _¡Déjame soñar!_

— _¡Debe de venir por Inoue-san! ¡Sin duda! Es amiga suya, después de todo…_

— _¡Qué envidia! —Acabaron coreando todas, dirigiendo sus miradas a Miyako, sin verdadera malicia en sus gestos._

Miyako sólo se encogió de hombros y sonrió, volviendo la vista al frente. Bien erguido, impolutamente vestido —como siempre, claro— y sosteniendo un enorme ramo de girasoles bien amarillos, Ken llegó a felicitarla. En una primaria así, un chico de la misma edad de los demás y vistiendo uniforme ya era una novedad, pero se trataba de Ichijouji, así que la novedad parecía todavía mayor, como tener a un Ídolo caminando por los amplios pasillos. Le dedicó una sonrisa cohibida y llegó con ellos, los chicos lo saludaron.

Hikari tomó rápidamente el ramo de camelias para que los girasoles ocuparan su lugar, luego, intercambió una mirada rápida y cómplice con Takaishi, quien sólo se rió. Iori intercambió miradas entre Inoue e Ichijouji durante unos momentos, luego volvió a su gesto tranquilo de siempre. Como siempre, el que no entendió ni papa fue Daisuke.

—Hoy se trata de Miyako-san… será un poco triste ahora que ella no estará —comentó Takeru con su acostumbrada franqueza—, ¿por qué no vamos a mirar los cerezos todos juntos? Ichijouji-kun no los ha visto nunca, ¿verdad? No al menos los de esta escuela.

—Sinceramente, sería la primera primavera en que los miraría con atención —sinceró, todos sabían a qué se refería.

—En el patio hay una banca, ¿vamos? Las chicas pueden tomar asiento mientras nos quedamos cerca —continuó Takaishi, mirando otra vez a Hikari, la cual sólo asintió.

Miyako pidió hacer el trayecto unos pasos más adelante, dijo que no quería ser vista con los ojos llorosos. Ignorando eso, a medias, Ken la siguió unos escasos pasos más atrás.

Fue la primera vez que Hikari les hizo una fotografía, de espaldas al lente, Miyako cargando el enorme ramo y Ken alcanzándole un pañuelo que ella recibía con una sonrisa que apenas se alcanzó a capturar por la cámara.

Fue la primera vez que Takeru decidió hablar de ellos dos en el libro que había comenzado a escribir.

Fue la primera vez que Iori comprendió que las personas no cambian solas.

Y fue la primera vez que Daisuke entendió sin que lo pusieran al tanto de la situación.

El amor es algo que crece lentamente y que cada vez va dejando evidencias más y más obvias, ese día de primavera, ellos fueron capaces de notarlas por primera vez.

—¡Miyako-san, Ken-kun! —Llamó Hikari, con cámara en mano— ¡Digan _"cheese"_!

Ambos obedecieron casi por instinto y así, Hikari obtuvo la segunda fotografía, la segunda de miles de otras igualmente valiosas.

 **— 6 —**

* * *

Que chicas del topic Kenyako estén leyendo esta historia me hizo feliz. Y todos sus reviews, ¡a ustedes también les agradezco el apoyo, lectores!.

Gracias, gracias...

 **Carrie.**


	7. La primera vez que él la sorprendió

Tengo que dejar de escribir medio dormida o medio borracha. O estando grogui gracias a las medicinas.

Digimon no me pertenece y blablabla.

* * *

 **La primera vez que él la sorprendió**

 **Palabras: 622**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No es que le disgustase la lluvia, aunque no dieran ganas de hacer nada más que quedarse entre las cobijas y beber té caliente. No es que odiara los días lluviosos… ¡odiaba que malograran sus planes así!

Miró el pastel y las velas apagadas, resignada a que nadie más llegaría. Miró su vestido tipo _jumper_ , su cabello bien peinado en una cola alta —no era algo que hiciera a diario, como mucho, para educación física— y las uñas que su hermana había barnizado, horas antes. Se sentía defraudada.

"Es que llueve a raudales."

"Aún no acabo de sanar de mi resfrío, no del todo…"

"Estoy al otro lado de la ciudad y está todo anegado."

"No podemos salir del Dojo hasta que la lluvia amaine…"

Uno de ellos, había decidido pasar de los mensajes, porque no leyó excusas ni nada de eso. No le agradaba cumplir años en el inicio de la estación de lluvias que anunciaban el verano. La lluvia siempre acaba malogrando muchos planes; que los paseos al parque, que los picnics al aire libre, los días de playa, las reuniones de clubes…

Quería algo pequeño, sólo con sus amigos más íntimos (previamente había recibido obsequios de todas las chicas del club de ceremonia del té y de sus hermanos y padres). Los demás daban igual, lo importante era celebrar la fecha con sus amigos… no todos los días se cumplían catorce años.

Negó con la cabeza y tomó el pastel, dispuesta a ir a guardarlo a la nevera para que, por la noche, lo comieran entre sus padres y hermanos, pero el timbre la detuvo, volvió a dejar el pastel en la mesa y fue a abrir. Se quedó de una pieza al verlo, prácticamente siendo más agua que chico.

—M-Miyako-san… ¿no es tarde aún, verdad? —Sacó de su bolso un paquete cuidadosamente envuelto en plástico—. No es mucho, pero…

Ken le sonreía con las mejillas rojas, Miyako le miraba entre sorprendida y muerta de alegría.

—¡Ah, disculpa! Pasa… P-puedo darte ropas de mi hermano en lo que ponemos a secar tus ropas… ¡te traeré toallas! —Se apresuró a sacar toallas del armario de blancos—. Has hecho todo el trayecto hasta aquí…

—No ha sido molestia, Miyako-san, quise hacerlo. Tras hablar con los chicos, supuse que no querrías pasar la tarde sola.

Miyako le dio la espalda, apretando las toallas entre sus manos, con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro y los ojos brillantes, ¡se había acordado!

—Puedes pasar al baño a secarte, buscaré algo de ropa que a mi hermano le quede pequeña… creo que algo ha de tener…

Ken asintió, metiéndose al baño para al menos secarse, ya que Miyako sólo estaba preocupándose de su salud. En ese momento, quitándose la camisa empapada, fue la primera vez que _percibió_ que _algo_ sucedía. Pequeño, como los primeros brotes de primavera, algo que recién comenzaba a despertar. Los golpecitos en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, Miyako le había dejado un cesto con unos viejos bermudas y una camisa hawaiana… ¡bueno, sería sólo por un rato!

—¡Lo lamento! Era lo único cercano a tu talla que encontré… —le dedicó una reverencia corta.

—Descuida, descuida… —le sonrió con tranquilidad, Miyako fue a poner las prendas en la secadora mientras tanto—. Ah, ya que estamos… ¿por qué no celebramos?

Comieron pastel mientras hablaban de temas variados, Miyako miraba con una sonrisa enorme su regalo: un álbum de fotografías con espacios para escribir.

Aquella tarde lluviosa de junio, fue la primera vez que él la sorprendió, fue la primera vez que él se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando en ella y sintiendo la sonrisa aflorar _natural_ en sus labios.

Fue una tarde de primeras veces que ninguno reveló.

 **— 7 —**

* * *

Gracias por leerme... prometo que ya vendrá el romance en sí... algún día. (?)

Carrie.


End file.
